1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to packages for the marketing of motor oils and similar products and is particularly concerned with an improved packaging system which permits the collection and recycle of used products.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Motor oils, transmission fluids, engine coolants, and similar automotive fluids must be replaced at regular intervals. In the past, this has generally been done at service stations and garages but in recent years there has been a growing trend toward replacement by motorists themselves. One problem that arises in connection with such activities is that of disposing of the waste oil or other fluid. A recent survey showed that only about 16% of the approximately 120,000,000 gallons of waste oil generated each year as the result of "do-it-yourself" oil changes is returned to service stations or other collection points for recycling. Much of the rest of this used oil is discharged into sewer systems, poured into the ground, or disposed of in garbage collection systems, even though such disposal is prohibited by ordinance or statute in many areas. Serious pollution problems and fire hazards have on occasion arisen as the result of these practices.
Recognition of the "do-it-yourself" market has led to the development of oil change kits for sale at service stations and other outlets. The initial kits offered generally consisted of five 1-quart cans of motor oil packaged in a cardboard carrier but more recently some kits have included plastic bags into which the used oil can be poured and secured by means of wire ties. Such bags are difficult to handle and are easily ripped or torn. Pouring the used oil from such a bag into bulk storage is awkward at best. In many cases the wire ties do not prevent leakage or spilling of the oil. As a result of these and related problems, efforts to promote the use of plastic bags or similar low cost containers for the return of used oil to service stations or other suitable collection points have met with only limited success. Similar problems are encountered in the disposal of transmission fluids, engine coolants and the like.